


[podfic] Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

by arkadyevna, epaulettes, litrapod (litra), platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Jaskier | Dandelion Braids Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Hair, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Voiceteam 2020, i love my soft idiots, no beta we die like stregobor will one day alone and unprepared, someone help geralt with his hair bc he sure as hell can't do it himself, this is just fluff so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “That's it,” Ciri tells Geralt. “We're doing something about your hair.”“It's just tangled, that's all,” he says. “I'll be fine.”“Your hair is getting longer,” Jaskier points out. “Since it would be a shame for you to cut it, you should listen to Ciri.”“Yen's hair is longer and she doesn't make a big deal of it.”“We also don't do frequent wrestling matches with drowners,” she counters. Ciri lifts a piece of Geralt's hair, appraising. She doesn't look impressed.“I'm going to braid it,” she decides.Geralt and his hair being a Mess™ evolves into a new tradition for two boyfriends, their adopted daughter and said daughter's cool aunt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Time You Passed Your Fingers Through My Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001571) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) ********(photo of[arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/profile), taken by [kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/profile))

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, Flowers, this is just fluff so much fluff, i love my soft idiots, no beta we die like stregobor will one day alone and unprepared, someone help geralt with his hair bc he sure as hell can't do it himself, Jaskier Braids Geralt of Rivia's Hair

 **Length:** 00:15:32

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(W\)%20_Every%20Time%20You%20Passed%20Your%20Fingers%20Through%20My%20Hair_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
